A New Age, A New Evil
by vDernhelmv
Summary: Morwen, an elf of Mirkwood, seeks guidence in Rohan, for a new evil is rising in Mirkwood.
1. Ride to Rohan

Chapter One  
  
Ride to Rohan  
  
Morwen's horse galloped with speed. She had seen so much death in Mirkwood and so much darkness she could not stand the sight. Her long pure white hair blew in the wind, as she rode. She looked around her as the surroundings began to change as she was heading out of Mirkwood. The trees were beginning to die. The flowers were withering away. All Morwen could do was sigh in grief, and keep riding. Her home was in Mirkwood. She did not like seeing it the way it was. But, she knew that a new evil was rising, more terrible than the ring itself that had been casted into the fire years ago.   
  
Morwen was finally out of the forests of Mirkwood. She turned south, heading towards the Field of Celebrant. After arriving, she leaped off her horse, looking around the terrain to see exactly where she was, and which direction she had to go. Seeing a quite, dark road leading towards Fangorn Forest, she mounted her horse, and took the road down the terrain. All she had to do was get to Fangorn, then make Edoras, the capital of Rohan. After riding for about an hour through Fangorn, there was a light up ahead. She road swiftly out of Fangorn, and then to Edoras, which was just about 4 more miles out. Morwen's hair began to blow around in her face, as she watched the people of Edoras looking out onto the horizon, watching her. She swiftly road up to the gate, and into Edoras. 


	2. In Edoras

Chapter Two  
  
In Edoras  
  
Morwen leaped off her horse, taking her horse by the reins, she lead him up the Golden Hall, where they were stopped by guards. "What business does an elf have to be in Edoras?" the first guard said, looking at Morwen suspiciously. Morwen let go of the reins of her horse, then looked down, her hair blowing, "My business is my own. But if you must know. I have come to see King Eomer." Morwen finally said, as her horse backed up a bit. The guards nodded, letting her go through. Morwen grasped the reins of her horse again, and put them in the hands of one of the guards, "Take care of her for me, will you not?" Morwen asked, smiling.  
  
She then went into the Golden Hall softly, as the doors shut. "My lord Eomer.." she said softly, as Eowyn came rushing out. "Well, my lady Eowyn. So nice to see you." Morwen smiled, bowing her head to Eomer and Eowyn. Eomer looked to Morwen, "Who are you?" he asked, his voice turning serious. Morwen looked at Eomer, "I am Morwen, an elf of Mirkwood. I am the half sister of Legolas Greenleaf. I was sent here by order to tell you that there is an evil rising in Mirkwood, more deadly than the ring itself. It is known as the Tower of Deadanc, where inside, there is an evil war lord wanting to take over Middle-Earth. We have some belief that he was decended from Sauron. But, we are not for sure." Morwen said in one breath, and sighed, "We fear the end, for these creatures are powerful." Morwen said softly. Eomer looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was think..'Why now..? Why when such peace has overcome us?" Eomer softly sighed, "Very well then. Thank you Morwen for this information. You are welcome to stay here in the meantime. We will send word to Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen in Gondor. I have a feeling the evil will attack us anytime.." he said, and got up, walking outside the Golden Hall, he watched on the horizon, as a red light glimmered in the Eastern Sky.   
  
Eowyn looked at Morwen, "Thank you for this information.." she said, walking towards Morwen. Morwen sighed softly, "You are most welcome. I made it my duty to come tell the Rohan, for I am very fond of you. My sister was of the Rohan, but she died in battle a long time ago. Legolas doesn't really understand me..I have no one.." Morwen said, sighing. Eowyn put her hand on Morwen's shoulder, "Well, you have me and Eomer, and that's good enough. I shall take you in as my own sister, if you don't care, that is." Eowyn said with a smile. Morwen nodded her head, "Thanks..it really makes me happy..I've been with the Rohan only for a while, and I've grown to like them very much." Morwen said, smiling. Eowyn nodded, "We shall die together.." she said softly, hugging Morwen softly. Morwen nodded to what Eowyn said, hugging back a little, she would break away from the hug. "I guess I should get someone to make you a room..Well! Good idea!" Eowyn said softly, walking off to get someone to make a room for Morwen to stay in. Morwen smiled, feeling very welcome. She went outside, looking on the horizon at the red glimmer in the Eastern Sky. "It's as I feared.." Eomer said, cutting off, "Morwen, you should go get some rest. You need to have much rest before this evil comes." he says, pushing her off to get a room.  
  
Morwen sighs, walking back into the Golden Hall. Eowyn motioned for her to come. Morwen walked slowly towards Eowyn. Eowyn smiled softly, "You're room, my lady Morwen. Please get some rest." Eowyn said softly, leaving the room. Morwen watched as Eowyn left the room. She walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She looked around the room. The backboard of the bed was embedded with horses. The quilts were of horses, and lined with great fabric. The room was quite dull, but it was beautiful in some ways. She layed down on the bed, and closed her eyes, waiting for the next sign of light. 


	3. Council Of Leakna: Packing For Gondor

Morwen awoke, still halfway asleep as the light glimmered into the room. She pulled the covers over her, putting them back in place so that the others wouldn't have to, and she opened the door and went out.  
  
Eowyn watched as Morwen came out of her bedroom, "Have a nice sleep?" Eowyn asked, as she walked towards Morwen smiling. Morwen nodded, "It was very comfy." she said, smiling back. Eowyn nodded, "Lord Aragorn has called for a council, just to let you know, he has invited you." she said softly. Morwen looked at Eowyn, "Really? Are you invited?" she asked. Eowyn nodded her head, then sighed, "But, I fear for Middle-Earth now..I fear for our survival." she said softly. "We may not win this battle." she continued. Morwen put her hand on Eowyn's shoulder, "Do not lose hope, my lady. There are many great things out there, and they're all worth fighting for." she said. Eowyn nodded slowly, "Well, you're right..Anyways, Morwen, you should get ready to travel to Gondor, for it will be a long trip." she said softly. "There will be others coming with you, including myself and Eomer." she continued. Morwen nodded, "Well..I guess I'll go pack the supplies I need then." she said. Eowyn nodded, and walked off into the other direction.  
  
Morwen went back into her room. She took out her sword, and grasped it by the hilt, unsheathing it, she would put it infront of her, "Still sharp..It's worthy." she said softly, sheathing it and putting it in a pile of things she was going to take. About an hour or so passed and she was reading for any peril. Morwen got out a bag and stuffed all the stuff she had wanted to take. She tied the sword to her belt, putting the bag around her shoulder, she walked out of her room once again.  
  
Morwen looked around at all the soldiers getting ready. She walked slowly out of the Golden Hall and looked out on the horizon. The red light was glimmering in the Eastern Sky. She felt her heart grow sorrowful while looking at it. She soon was dazed and in her own little world. Eomer finally came up to her and awoke her from her own little world, "Morwen, are you ready?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Morwen, startled, looked to Eomer and nodded. "Good." he said, he then went to retrieve the horses. Morwen went and followed him so she could get her horse. Eomer took the reins of his horse, Eowyn's horse, and Morwen's horse, and lead the horses out of the barn. He gave Morwen the reins to her horse. Morwen accepted them, and mounted her horse steadily, making sure none of her items would fall out of her bag. Eowyn came out, taking the reins of her horse from Eomer, she mounted her horse. Eomer mounted his horse aswell, and the other Rohirrim soldiers followed. Eomer lead the way out, followed by Morwen and Eowyn. They were on there way to Gondor for the Council of Leakna, who knows what they could be up for? 


End file.
